wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Triceratons
The Triceratons are the race of anthropomorphic triceratops. Appearance Triceratons are humanoid Triceratops. They can breathe pure nitrogen and the oxygen in Triceraton Prime's atmosphere can lead to delusions. Society Triceratons are a extraterrestrial race that travel only by space and usually dwell in Triceraton Prime. They work together to survive and keep their civilization going. They respected the Ōtsutsuki race, following a strict code of honor. When corrupted, the Triceratons they can crave for the Triforce and become more aggressive leading to the goal of using teleporter device to invade other planets and obtain infinite power as part of fulfilling the prophecy of darkness. Technology The Triceratons has got bigger and more destructive technology. Types Regular The Regular Triceraton relied on brute strength and cunning but they are warriors that are following a strict code of honor. Hybrids When the Human and Hylian gave birth to a first human-triceraton-kraang hybrid, the Hybrids are known for being intelligent, resourceful and strong, especially when united against a common threat. These traits have allowed them to survive in a hostile world. However, their tendency to fight among themselves when divided represents a serious weakness. Nations 'Triceraton Republic' The Triceraton Republic was a grand republic and valued honor, until Zanramon took over, the Republic soon began to regress into a dictatorship, with few warriors left to follow the true path of honor. Soon, greed and corruption took over, turning the republic into a war-thirsty regime called the "Triceraton Empire". History For millennia, the Triceratons and the Ōtsutsuki respected each other in different galaxies. The Ōtsutsuki used their intelligence to build the advance technology and law for all living life forms of the multiverse, while the Triceratons relied on brute strength and cunning. It seemed the Triceratons would win, but Ōtsutsuki used the most powerful weapon in the multiverse: the restrictive code of honor, recklessness and truth which summons the Triforce and makes the Triceraton's whole planet rich and fertile resulting in the construction of the Triceraton Kingdom. But when Zanramon took over the Ōtsutsuki and Triceraton Kingdoms respectively, the Triceratons soon began to regress into a dictatorship, with few warriors left to follow the true path of honor. Over time the empire got bigger, carried more destructive firepower, they will eventually preceded the Galactic Eggman Empire and resumed their quest to find the Triforce. Because of the Overpopulation of the their home world, the Triceratons are forced to live in different planets and set up bases and colonies. After the Great Grand Civil War the Triceratons have taken their loyalty to their newly developed nation. The Triceratons had taken part of the Freedom Civil War for countless centuries and then participates in the "Perfectly Ultimate Great Flood" with few Triceratons boarding the Ark of God while most Triceratons get on board Lelouch Ōtsutsuki's rescue shuttles. After the "Perfectly Ultimate Great Flood", the Triceratons decided to coexist with the Inklings and the Octarians. Members *Zanramon *Mozar *Traximus *Monza Ram *Zed Lakin *Raz Charkov *Zukko *Ashi Uzumaki *Zarus *Zorin *Zog *Zeno *Zark *Triceraton Soldiers *Triceraton Scientists *Zera *Zorg Gallery Triceraton Fleet (2019) Sprites.png Triceraton (2019) Sprites.png Triceraton Prime (2019).png Triceraton Republic (2019).png Family *God- Creator Category:Species Category:Groups Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Entities Category:Fanon